


Stormtroopers Bitch

by Paul260702



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Barebacking, Birth, Come Shot, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 04:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10712409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paul260702/pseuds/Paul260702
Summary: Rebel Woman captured and 'questioned' by Stormtrooper squadron.





	1. Captured

You slam numerous amounts of buttons in on the Imperial Console hoping to find the file your desperate to find, Then on the monitor a file appears a female listed as Iris Piorgi, Human, Female, 24, Brown hair, Green Eyes, White, Captured attempting to harm Imperial Stormtroopers.

Alderaan, 2 BBY, In a crowded city market street a Rebel by the name Iris Piorgi makes her way past the many market stalls with her blaster pistol concealed in her jacket pocket, She quickly walks past a small brigade of Stormtroopers, making sure she doesn't make eye contact she walks down an alleyway attempting to get away, It would only be a matter of time before they found the murdered Imperial Officer, Thinking she was out of sight she sped up.

You start smashing more buttons on the Console, Then suddenly in bold red letters the word 'CAPTURED' appears across the profile, Quickly followed by the word 'DETAINED'.

Iris begin running in a sprint down the alley turning a corner running into 5 stormtroopers, Iris's blaster pistol falls out on to the ground with her along side it, "Well, Well, Well, What do we have here?" A stormtrooper says, "A criminal." Another one chimes in picking up her blaster. "Or a rebel." Another one says, "There all the same to me." The first stormtrooper responds, Iris twists around on the floor and knocks a stormtroopers legs out from under them and they fall onto the ground dropping her blaster pistol, Iris picks herself up and grabs the blaster pistol pointing it at the stormtroopers however is knocked to the ground before being able to use it, The stormtrooper on the ground had knocked her over.

"Where is she?" You ask scrolling through the file on the monitor, However you find no information about where she was being kept.

Locked in handcuffs Iris sits in the back of the Imperial transport ship, Iris thinks about where she could be going, She wasn't being taken to the Imperial prison on Alderaan, She was traveling some where else, Suddenly space and numerous amounts of stars began speeding past as they entered hyperspace, A stormtrooper travels into the back of the shuttle where Iris is and removes him helmet, Underneath the helmet the stormtrooper has a defined muscular jaw, Brown eyes, Brown hair and the stubble of a brown beard, If they hadn't met under these circumstances she would have had a minor crush on him, "Looking a bit stary eyed." He said with a smirk as if he knew what Iris thought of him, "Well we cant let a nice piece of ass go to waste in a jail cell can we?" He says with a sinister grin.


	2. Used

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT FINISHED YET, CANT SAY I DIDN'T TELL YOU LOL

Iris had arrived on Fondor with 3 stormtroopers one of which the one who had a brief conversation with her on the transport, who had introduced himself as Bry, she was now being held in a rather comfortable building with a seeming lack of restraints except for a locked door, reinforced windows and constant stormtrooper guard.

One day Bry had unlocked the door to the room Iris was being held in and allowed the stormtrooper guards to leave, "How are you?" He asked, "As well as i could be, all things considered." Iris responded, "Well i guess thats good then." Bry replied starting to sound like he was actually enjoying the conversation, "


End file.
